Project Abstract The goal of the Center for Redox Biology and Cardiovascular Disease is to improve the infrastructure for junior and senior investigators and to provide mentoring for the junior faculty members so that they become more competitive for independent NIH funding. The Animal Models & Histology Core B, led by Dr Karen Stokes, will provide services to both the COBRE members and others at our institute and nearby institutes at which our cardiovascular researchers have collaborations. Dr Hugh Price will lead the Histology and Genotyping Subcore. This will build upon current existing services to provide cardiovascular-related pathology analysis and add a new genotyping service. The Cardiovascular Phenotyping Subcore, led by Dr Shenu Bhuiyan, will provide capabilities to characterize the disease models. Specifically, a Peri-med PSI system will provide the ability to non-invasively image and measure blood flow, a VisualSonics Vevo 3100 Ultra High Frequency Ultrasound will allow study of cardiac function, and a TSE telemetry system will be used to continuously record blood pressure, activity, temperature, and biopotentials. Full-time research technicians will provide the services or train the lab personnel to perform their experiments using the available technologies. This core will help animal models generation, and provide cutting edge phenotypic and pathological analysis to maximize the competitiveness of our junior faculty for future funding in the area of redox regulation of cardiovascular disease.